


"I Love You" But in More Words

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: A small collection of different ways Hera and Kanan say they love each other, without quite getting around to saying it.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	"I Love You" But in More Words

Kanan was just starting to drift off when he heard knocking at his door. He didn’t even bother to open his eyes- there was only one other person on the  _ Ghost _ that would come knocking this late.

“It’s open.”

The door slid open, and he heard quiet footsteps come across the room. The door automatically closed itself just as he felt the familiar weight of a Twi’lek woman climbing to bed with him, the tips of her lekku brushing his shoulder before she laid down, putting her head on his chest. Kanan moved one arm so that he could wrap it around her waist, pulling her close to him.

“Sorry to wake you, love,” she whispered.

“You didn’t- it’s okay,” Kanan whispered back. “Nightmare?”

He felt her nod, her soft cheek brushing against his skin as she did.

“I just… I feel safe with you,” she said quietly.

Kanan smiled, feeling warm inside as she said that.

“Hey,” Kanan said, pulling her even closer than before. “That’s all I could want. Now, let’s get some sleep.”

Kanan gently stroked his fingers down her spine, only falling asleep himself once he finally felt her breathing even out.

* * *

Hera dropped yet another screw, and cursed from underneath the console of the  _ Phantom _ \- she’d been having trouble for weeks with the steering sticking a bit when she turned it to the left, and every time she’d fixed it, the problem came up again in just a couple of days. It hadn’t been much of an issue so far, but in a tense situation, it could be life-or-death, and Hera needed to get it fixed.

She watched helplessly as the screw rolled from underneath the console, hearing the small sound of it moving across the metal floor. She reached her arm out, clawing at it and trying to catch it before it rolled away, but it kept going. She groaned, but before she started to move herself from her space under the console, she heard the sound of a boot stopping the screw in its tracks. A moment later, she saw someone leaning down, and Kanan’s face poked underneath the console.

“Need some help?” Kanan asked with a sideways grin. Hera couldn’t help but smile too upon seeing him.

“Thanks, dear. Can you-?”

She reached her hand palm-up towards him and opened and closed it to motion for him to give her the screw. He dropped it into her hand and she quickly brought it back to where she needed it to be. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kanan settling in to sit with her while she worked.

“Sure there’s nothing I can do? You’ve been at this for hours- I came to check on you, I was getting worried.”

“No, I got it,” she said. “I think I’ve figured out what’s wrong. You don’t have to stay.”

“Nah,” Kanan said. “I like spending time with you. I’ll sit here to keep you company- and catch any more stray screws for you.”

Hera smiled, feeling a growing heat in her cheeks, which she internally scolded herself for.

* * *

Kanan grabbed a napkin, wiping the few remnants of his dinner from around his mouth.

“Delicious, Kanan. As usual,” Ezra remarked. Kanan ruffled his hair, making Ezra gently smack his hand away.

“Mm-” Hera said, swallowing her last bite. “Thank you.”

Kanan smiled at her. “Anytime.”

Zeb and Ezra rushed off, Zeb probably to take a post-dinner nap and Ezra to do who knows what, while Hera helped Kanan clean up. Once they cleaned the last of the plates from dinner, Kanan started to head to his room, but Hera grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the kitchen. She was smiling at him, and Kanan raised an eyebrow.

“Need something?”

“I have a surprise for you,” she said, squeezing his hand.

“What… kind of surprise?”

She let go of his hand, turning around and opening the fridge, she reached all the way to the back, past the other food in there, and pulled out a small container, with a thick, blue substance that Kanan knew was very, very sugary.

“Hera, you didn’t have to-”

“I grabbed it for you when I stopped at Jho’s this morning,” Hera said, a big smile on her face. “Blue milk custard. I remembered it was your favorite, and I just wanted to make you happy.”

Kanan took the cup from her, and she handed him a spoon with it.

“Thank you,” he said. He wanted to say more, but he didn’t think words could express how grateful he was for her.

* * *

“It’s nothing to worry about, love,” Hera said. “It barely brushed me. You don’t have to do this”

Hera was sitting on her bed, her leather armor neatly piled next to her, and the sleeves of her flightsuit tied around her waist. With the top half down, the only thing over her torso was a sleeveless undershirt- revealing small blaster-burn marks on one of her arms, which Kanan was gently dabbing bacta on.

“I know,” Kanan said, finally setting the bacta down and picking up a roll of bandages.

“It doesn’t even hurt,” she said as he started wrapping the bandages around her arm. She winced a little as the bandages brushed over the wound, which she could tell Kanan noticed from the flare of concern in his eyes.

“Just let me take care of you,” Kanan said, not acknowledging her little lie- thankfully. He didn’t have to use much, and tied the bandages off for her pretty quickly. He set the roll aside, and then cupped her cheek in his hand. He gave her a soft smile.

“You’re difficult when you want to be, you know that?”

Hera chuckled. “And you worry too much, you know that?”

“Only because I care about you, Hera. I hate to see you hurt.”

Hera blushed, and leaned in to kiss him gently.


End file.
